Through your eyes
by Lady of Earth
Summary: Alternate reality. Take a trip to the past, where dragons roamed and Kings ruled. Where a Chosen one is to live her destiny. (review please!)
1. Tryst

  
Strange story. It's kind of confusing, switching from one time to   
the other. Based on some cartoon I watched with my little  
cousin. Gave me inspiration ^_~  
Please review!!!   
  
Through your eyes  
Part 1: Tryst  
By: Lady of Earth (kawaii_lady@fushigiyuugi.net)  
Edited by: Alex-chan  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
  
~~~~~ change of time and place  
  
She was walking home from the library with a pile of books  
in her arm; or at least attempted to, she was slowly tipping over after all,  
when she turned a corner and bumped into someone.  
The books fell out of her arms and onto the ground. She  
sighed and bend down to pick it up. "Sorry, I didn't see you  
there." A male voice said. She shook her head, not even looking  
at him. "That's all right, it was my fault any...." She lost her  
voice as she looked up and saw a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes  
looking back at her. She felt her face grew hot. The guy was  
definately cute. "Are you OK?" He asked with a smile.  
She thought she'd be frozen on the spot for eternity. She just nodded,  
not trusting her voice. He picked up the last of her books.  
Reading the title, he turned to her and raised an eyebrow.  
"Plato? Deep stuff for a fourteen year old." He remarked.  
Her eyes flashed with anger, "I don't think so." She said with the  
coolest voice she could muster, grabbing the book out of his hand.  
"Whoa! easy does it! I just don't see girls reading his works  
that often. Especially at your age." He said. She looked at him and  
nearly gasped when she looked into is eyes. She had once read that  
to find a person with a good heart, you look into their eyes and  
the depth inside their eyes would tell their stories like no words  
can. And what she saw in his eyes she couldn't explain, but it  
enraptured her more than any book could ever do. She saw something  
in them, something that made her search for a memory that perhaps  
never exsisted. She looked away,  
blushing. "You have to forgive me," she began.  
"People told me that more than once all ready. I just lose my temper  
everytime I hear someone say I shouldn't be reading these books or  
they've never seen anyone read these books other then myself." She  
explained. He nodded. "I think it's wonderful anyone would ever  
read this." He told her, pointing at the books. She looked surprised.  
"You should read Castles of Dreams, I find it fascinating." He added, before  
smiling and turning to leave. She stood like a statue, watching after  
him. After coming out of her trance, she found that her heart was  
pounding. 'What's wrong with me?' She asked herself.  
As she once again turned to see the retreating man, she shook her head  
and walked on home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity walked quietly towards the woods. Once again, her mother  
had shouted at her for not doing her chores right. She growled  
under her breath, brushing the golden hair from her eyes.  
Her mother never complimented her work. Not once.  
There was only one place that could make her feel so serene.  
How odd it was for her name to be Serenity, yet she was most  
rebellious in every way. As she walked towards the placid pool,  
she took a good look around before letting out a loud whistle.  
She looked to the sky and sure enough, a golden falcon swooped  
down and landed on her shoulder. She smiled.  
"Good morning to you too, Apollo." She greeted the falcon.  
The crescent moon on the falcon's forehead glowed.  
Serenity giggled. "Dumb bird! No one is around!" She exclaimed.  
After receiving a look from the falcon she let out a defeated sigh.  
"All right, all right. You are free to speak." She said in a most  
melodious voice. "Thank heavens." Came a deep voice.  
"Honestly, Apollo, why such hush-hush? No one ever come through these  
woods." Serenity said, rather annoyed.  
"Forgive me, milady, but I do believe anyone could follow you, since  
you do come here everyday." The falcon said.  
Serenity sighed and sat on the rock near the pool. "Apollo?" She asked.  
"Yes, Serenity?"  
"Do you believe, in fate?" She asked softly, looking at the falcon.  
"Yes, I do. For I believe things you humans never will." He replied.  
"I certainly believe in everything. We live in a land where we see  
dragons, pegasus and griffins flying in the air. Where sorcerers  
and sorceress practice their magic, where the faith in magic  
is strong and where everything is possible." Spoke the girl.  
"You do, Serenity. Not everyone believe in everything they see.  
Even though they've seen almost everything there is to see." Told  
Apollo. Serenity half glared at the falcon. "Apollo, you can  
be so-" Her voice was cut off by a loud growl. Her eyes flew instantly  
to the sky. She gasped. "A black dragon!" She shouted.  
The black, scaly beast swooped down from the air, having seen the girl.  
Its wings flapped madly as it flew down with top speed towards  
the girl. It opened its mouth, bearing it's razor-sharp teeth,  
ready to let out a stream of fire. Serenity ran, though she knew she  
could never escape the beast. She dared herself to take one last  
look back, to see the dragon about to fry her. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
She stumbled to the ground and looked back.  
A knight was now fighting off the creature. Though he didn't look  
like any knight she had ever seen. His armour was dark blue with a  
strange insignia on the front. His nightly hair and sky blue eyes  
completed the picture. He was fighting the creature not with his sword,  
but with magic! And none of the knights she has ever seen used magic.  
Dark blue lights flew out of his hands, hitting the dragon many times.  
The beast, having protective skin, looked unimpressed. And it opened  
its mouth again, ready to let out a fire stream for a second time,  
to a different prey. The knight smiled cunningly. And once more,  
he let out a blue light to the dragon, though this time, it went  
down the beast's throat. It made coughing sounds as it flew up  
in the air, as high as possible and then exploding to tiny bits.  
Serenity was dazed. Apollo flew towards her. "Are you all right?"  
He asked. Serenity nodded. "Y-yes. I-I believe I a-am." She stuttered.  
The knight smiled with satisfication before approaching her.  
"Will you be all right?" He asked with concern. She gazed into  
his blue eyes and nodded lamely. Then the knight turned to Apollo.  
"Apollo, what were you thinking?" He scolded the falcon.  
"Do be patient, Endymion." Apollo said. Endymion took no notice.  
"You endangered this poor girl's life! You know very well not to  
fly off like that! And as you can see one of Shade's dragons found  
you." Endymion chided.  
"Endymion! Let me finish!" Screeched the falcon, flying to Serenity.  
"Apollo?" She asked softly. With one of his wings, Apollo lifted  
off the strands of hair that covered Serenity's forehead. And shining from  
her forehead, was a shiny crescent moon, similiar to that of Apollo's.  
Endymion stared in shock. "She's the chosen one." Announced Apollo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked into the library, with the intentions of finding some  
resourceful books for her History assignment. She approached the  
librarian. "Excuse me but do you know," she began and before she  
knew it, "A book called Castles of Dreams?"  
She was startled to hear what she just said. The librarians just smiled  
politely. "Of course." She said, before leading her to where the novels  
are and handing her a book. "A very good book. I've read it a thousand  
times." She remarked, before going back to her desk, sorting out some  
papers. The girl looked at the book. On the front cover was a girl  
with flowing golden hair, put up in the most strangest manner.  
She swallowed the urge to gasp. The girl's hairstyle was very similar  
to her hair style. Flipping the pages open, she went for the nearest table  
and began to read.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked that. Please take time to review!!   
  
"Life is a quest to gain the knowledge and courage one needs to survive."   



	2. Enigma

AN: Arigatou to those of you that took time and review.   
Arigatou Destiny's_love, Destiny Rose and Illusive Angel.   
And for the others, review onegai?   
  
Extra: Looking for people who are willing to edit a SM/DBZ fic. Anyone??? onegai???  
  
Through your eyes   
Part 2: Enigma   
By: Lady of Earth   
E-mail: kawaii_lady@fushigiyuugi.net  
Edited by: Alex-chan   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...(or Merlin)  
  
  
~~~~~~ change of time and place  
  
They've been walking about an hour and her feet were killing her.  
The sun shone brightly and the temperature rose rapidly.  
Apollo noticed that she was barely standing and flew quickly to  
Endymion to slow down. The falcon motioned towards Serenity.  
Endymion took one look and walked towards her.  
"Can you keep up?" He asked. She just nodded, out of breath.  
Sensing her breathlessness, he didn't think twice when he  
picked her up. "Wha-" came from Serenity.  
"What on Earth are you doing!" She exclaimed.  
"Carrying you, milady." He answered simply with a smile.  
She blushed furiously as Apollo gave a little falcon chuckle  
and Endymion continued to smile. 'Dearest Selene, what would mother think?'  
She thought, cheeks burning. They continued the walk for about half  
an hour. Serenity managed to convince both Endymion and Apollo  
she could walk for herself. "Honestly, I am fine. It was just the  
heat." She said, blush still staining her cheeks. And she was back  
on her feet again. They finally arrived. They were out of the woods,  
in the open air, though the forest circled around it.  
In the middle of the open field, was a little castle. It had little  
towers, a moat and even a little drawbridge. Serenity gaped at the sight.  
Walking closer to it, Endymion then shouted. "Merlin!" He shouted.  
"Merlin?" Asked Serenity to Apollo. "The famous sorcerrer?" She asked  
again. Apollo nodded. What was she getting herself into? She didn't  
even know why she agreed to come with them. Her mother didn't know  
about Apollo and she didn't even know Endymion. Though something inside  
of her made her come, and she didn't know what it was.  
The drawbridge opened slowly, and Endymion turned to her smiling.  
He certainly was handsome. Everything about him seemed to capture her.  
"Let's go." He said politely as he walked into the castle.  
They were greeted by an old bearded man with a blue cloak.  
"You've found her, I see." He observed. Endymion nodded.  
"Thank Apollo. He's the one who found her," Endymion spoke.  
"Although he was so careless as to endanger the life of this fair maiden."  
Added Endymion with a glare to Apollo. The falcon made noises  
from inside his throat. "Merlin, it's a lie. I was very careful."  
The falcon said in defence. The old man just smiled and walked towards  
Serenity. He brushed strands of hair away from her forehead and  
examined the crescent moon. "You are definately the chosen one."  
He said to her with a kind smile. "Now we shall teach you magic, child."  
He told her. "Magic? I have no idea what all of you are talking about.  
Who is the chosen one? For you must be mistaken, I will never be chosen  
to do anything. I am just Serenity, the daughter of Winslow, the  
widow of Sir Winslow, who was once a knight of the round table." The girl  
said. Merlin looked at her with slight amusement. "Child, you are the  
chosen one. You have the signature of all the chosen ones. That crescent  
moon on your forehead." Merlin said, pointing at her forehead.  
Serenity touched her forehead lightly. "But I've had this since I was  
a baby." She protested.  
"All of the chosen ones are chosen by the stars. They are born with the  
crescent marking. It is my duty to teach you the powers that are your  
birthright. Endymion and the others will surely help you." Assured Merlin.  
"But," she began.  
"We shall have none of that. Endymion, take her to her room." Merlin ordered  
Serenity turned to face Endymion. "It'll be all right." He told  
her with a reasssuring voice. Serenity nodded. "Thank you." She managed  
to whisper as he led her away. Merlin looked at Apollo.  
"She's the chosen one all right. And you know what this means, Apollo?"  
Asked Merlin. "This means her fate and Endymion's are written."  
Answered the falcon. Merlin nodded. "Did they react?" He asked.  
"Yes. I believe Endymion looked star struck when he saw her.  
I don't think she noticed it, but I certainly did." Apollo informed,  
as he made sounds of laughter. "Fate waits not for a sign. She works  
in a most mysterious way." Merlin whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She closed the book and stared at the cover for a few moments.  
The story was so familiar... everything seemed to cry out to make her remember... something.  
Even the name Endymion, how could his name be so familiar?  
She loved astronomy and knew that one of the craters of the moon was  
called Endymion and she also knew of a legend about Endymion and Selene.   
But how could she remember how he talked, his smile, and the depths in his eyes?  
That sounded too personal... as if she could actually *remember* him.  
She let out a little gasp, and walked slowly to the librarian's desk.  
"I'd like to borrow this, please." She whispered. The librarian nodded  
and handed her the book. "Happy reading." She said with a knowing smile.   
The girl nodded and began to walk away.   
"Serenity," whispered the librarian with a mysterious and yet sad smile.   
The girl turned around, "Excuse me, did you-" but she never finished, the librarian had   
vanished into thin air. The girl sighed.   
"Today's getting weirder and weirder." She muttered.  
  
Comments, feedback, ideas...anything? Send them to me!! kawaii_lady@fushigiyuugi.net  
Or just post a review!!!  
Love, smile and light,   
Lady of Earth (Aya-chan)  
  
"Life is a quest to gain the knowledge and courage one needs to survive." 


	3. Revelations

Through your eyes  
Part 3: Revelations  
By: Lady of Earth  
E-mail: kawaii_lady@fushigiyuugi.net  
Edited by: Alex-chan   
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Er...I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
"Are you absolutely sure she's the Chosen one?" Spoke up Endymion.  
Merlin hid a smile, "Do you doubt me, Endymion?" He asked,   
pretending to be serious. Endymion sighed.  
"Of course not, master. You are, after all, the one that knows." He said.  
Though he was thinking that his Master might, after all, be wrong.  
Things like that do tend to happen, regardless the fact that   
Merlin's  
predictions have never been wrong for over two hundred years.  
"Then why question my judgement?" Asked Merlin.  
"I do not question your judgement, it is simply unbelievable that a  
girl so...fragile and innocent as Serenity could be the chosen one."  
He explained.  
"Ah, but be aware, my apprentice, that the rose is beautiful and   
looks  
so delicate and yet, it has thorns to keep her enemy away." Merlin   
spoke  
with a smile. Endymion frowned, "But people can still harm the rose,   
once they go pass her thorns."  
He pointed out.  
"Do remember, Endymion, you were once a young sheep herder the older   
boys picked on." Reminded Merlin.  
Endymion groaned. "Master, must you remind me?" He asked, frowning.  
Merlin chuckled. "Go on now, we must prepare her for her first   
training  
session." Spoke Merlin.  
Endymion nodded. "Are we using basic martial arts, Master?"  
Questioned Endymion.  
Merlin shook his head. "We will start with sword fighting."  
He said firmly.  
"But Master," began Endymion, ready to protest if it weren't for  
Merlin's stern look. He gulped then nodded.  
"Very well, Master." He spoke solemnly.  
  
Serenity walked down the stone steps of the castle. Her room was quite  
big for a castle so small. The castle was bigger than her home of  
course, but nevertheless she had seen bigger castles before. As she   
got to what seemed to be the studying room, as there were books in   
shelves  
of different sizes and a big desk in the middle of the room  
where there was a lamp, papers and a few other things.  
She looked around the room. It reminded her so much of her father's  
study, before he died and they moved away.  
"Serenity, there you are!" Exclaimed a voice.  
She turned around quickly to look at Merlin.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wander in here." She apologized.  
"Do not apologize. I need you to come outside with me." Merlin   
explained.  
"What ever for?" She asked.  
"For your training of course!" Merlin exclaimed as if it was   
obvious.  
"Do you still believe I am this chosen one you are looking for?"  
She asked.  
Merlin nodded. "I do not believe, I know." Merlin spoke.  
"How can you be so sure?" She whispered.  
"You see child, I know a pure soul when I see one. And you are one.  
Only Chosen ones have pure souls." Explained Merlin.  
Serenity gave a short laugh.  
"Pure? I have no pure blood. If I were pure, I wouldn't be living in a  
tiny house behind the hills with my mother waiting for the day when   
I can run away." She spoke bitterly.  
"You have not gone over your father's death." Merlin queried.  
She shook her head. "He was murdered. And I want the killer to pay. No  
pure hearted soul could ever want revenge, let alone have the need to  
kill." Serenity said with fire in her eyes.  
"Child, you will now learn how to cope. How to defend yourself.  
And soon after, I will tell you the purposes of the Chosen Ones."  
Merlin told. Something told Serenity not to decline.  
She sighed. "Then I suppose we better start." She said softly.  
  
As Serenity and Merlin walked out of the castle and to the open   
fields, they saw Endymion standing in the field with Apollo perched   
on his shoulder. Endymion and Serenity exchanged polite smiles while   
Apollo and Merlin shared knowing looks.  
"We shall begin with sword fighting." Merlin announced.  
Endymion looked at him with disbelief.  
"Sword fighting? Shouldn't we begin with basic martial arts   
instead?" Asked Endymion.  
"Why so, Endymion?" Queried Merlin with a mischevious glint in his   
eyes. "To spar straight away, why that is simply-" he couldn't   
finish. I beg your pardons, Sirs, but I do believe I can defend   
myself." Spoke up Serenity, defending herself.  
"Excuse me?" Asked Endymion, with surprise.  
"Why, my father was a knight and an excellent swordsman, he taught   
me well." Serenity told him, "It would be you that I would worry   
about."  
Endymion was speechless. He never thought there would be another   
side of this girl. He must have much to learn. He looked at his   
Master who just smiled. Endymion resisted the urge to groan, for   
this gave Merlinanother chance to lecture him that nothing is what   
it seems to be.  
"Let us bring out the swords." Spoke Merlin.  
He clasped his hands together and murmered a few words and two   
silver swords appeared on the ground before him. On one of the   
sword's handle was a mark of a golden crescent moon and while on the   
other, was a symbol of a silver falcon. Endymion picked up the sword   
with the silver falcon.  
"The sword Endymion holds is called the Silver Destiny, which was   
made by the same person who created Excaliber." Informed Merlin.  
"The sword of King Arthur?" Whispered Serenity with awe.  
Merlin nodded. "That one," he began, pointing at the sword with the  
golden moon, "Is called the Golden Era. It has been used by every   
Chosen one. Passed down from the very first generation of the Chosen   
ones-"  
Merlin paused and looked directly at Serenity. "-to the recent   
generation. Take it, Serenity. And it will prove to you that you are   
indeed, the Chosen one." Told Merlin. Serenity looked at the sword   
and hesitated. She didn't want to pick it up with fear of what it   
might lead to, but to prove Merlin wrong, she had to pick it up. She   
took another look at it and picked it up. Merlin smiled with   
satisfication.  
"Let us begin." He announced.  
Just after he said it, the sounds of metal meeting metal was heard   
by the loud 'clang' of the two swords. While he thrust his sword in   
his means to attack, Endymion took mental notes as all his attacks   
were blocked off by Serenity's sword.  
What used to be a cheerful and fragile glimmer in her eyes turned to   
a determined and courageous shine. No longer did she looked helpless,  
but instead, challenging. In no time, it wasn't Serenity who was   
blocking off attacks, but Endymion. It was all he could do, for he   
had never seen any warrior fight like Serenity. What he thought was   
an innocent and scared girl proved to be the best sword fighting   
partner he had ever met. Endymion fought with a lot of people before   
and Serenity is perhaps the best he had seen in a long time. Though   
his mind voiced a reminder,  
"She is a Chosen one after all." His thoughts were confirmed by a   
kick he recieved from Serenity that lead for him to fall on the   
ground. As he hit the ground with a loud thud, he groaned inwardly   
and opened his eyes, only to find Serenity's sword resting   
dangerously at his neck and the girl grinning down at him.  
"Do you question me now, Sir?" She asked rather teasingly.  
Endymion broke to a grin. He never heard her speak to him this way,  
even though they've only known each other for a day; he liked it.  
"You are a marvelous fighter, milady. I owe you my deepest apology."  
He said from his place on the ground. Still grinning, she placed the  
sword carefully out of the way and extended her hand, which Endymion  
recieved more than gladly. Merlin smiled as Apollo gave an approving   
nod.  
"Fate is working overtime, I see." Commented Apollo.  
"Ah, but she must have something up her sleeves, Apollo. For Fate  
never works alone." Told Merlin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she walked slowly to her house, her mind drifted off to the  
mysterious man she met earlier. There was something so familiar   
about him. She felt as if she had met him before. But why couldn't   
she remember him? Was it because she didn't want to? Or perhaps,   
another force was blocking her mind, so she couldn't remember. That   
only if it was time, would she remember. She let out a short laugh  
and shook her head. The book must have gotten to her head. She   
looked at the cover carefully. And then noticed something, she   
didn't know who wrote the book. Diana Ciel. She frowned and thought for  
a second. From what she remembered from her old French classes,  
Ciel meant sky. Diana, she also remembered was the goddess of the  
Moon. A Roman version of Artemis. Why was she thinking this way?  
This Diana Ciel was just another author. There was no need in  
investigating her name. If she really wanted to know something, she  
might as well look at the author's notes or introduction, right?  
She flipped over the first couple of pages and found it strange.  
It had no introduction, author's notes or even a dedication.  
It was as if the book was written and was waiting to be forgotten.  
And though she had yet to finish the book, it seemed to her that the  
book was far too important to be forgotten. Of course, this was her  
first time reading a book that wasn't classic literature. She   
thought she would never be caught reading a simple little fantasy   
book.  
She had always loved reading, though after her parents' divorced,   
she drowned herself into her world of books, hoping to lose her   
contact with reality and to stay where she can be free. In her own   
world of imagination; Where no one got hurt and there were no tears.   
Where there are only stories of noblemen, kings and queens and even   
pirates and in some, fairies. So what was happening to her? She was   
always so serious, dedicated to her studies and often very   
defensive. Her defensive attitude was sometimes mistaken for   
agression, but she would never hurt anyone unless they hurt her   
first. The defense comes up if she feels someone is getting too   
close. After the divorce, she  
swore to keep everything for herself. If no one knew her  
and she had no one special, she wouldn't get hurt. No one would  
leave her.  
  
  
Review please!! Want to know what you think of this!!   
Lady of Earth aka Aya-chan   
  
"Life is a quest to gain the knowledge and courage one needs to survive." 


	4. A course in Sorcery

AN: To all of you who are confused: One part of this story takes place   
outside the book while the other takes place within the book.   
Or does it? (Ah, gotta love making people wonder)  
R&R are needed minna. Or else, I might just stop writing this   
fic all together. ^_-  
But I again would like to thank all of you who reviewed. Arigatou!  
  
Through your eyes  
Part 4: A course in Sorcery  
By: Lady of Earth (Cahaya)  
Rating: PG  
Edited by: Alex-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon (big surprise there Aya-chan!)  
Hey! That's not funny Alex-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~change of time and place  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" She shouted as she entered her house. There was no answer.  
She sighed and walked into the kitchen. There was a note attached to the  
fridge door. She wasn't too surprised, she was expecting it.  
***  
Got to go to a meeting.  
I'll try to make it home on time for dinner  
You think you can cook something good tonight?  
Thank you, honey.  
Love,  
Mom  
  
PS: Your father phoned today. He wanted to know when are you going  
to visit him. I suggest you call him, dear.  
***  
She sighed as she read the note. She didn't feel like visiting her father.  
Not when his newest girlfriend was over at his house anyway.  
She walked upstairs to her room, hoping to catch some shut eye.  
Though as she passed the bathroom, she rolled her eyes at the mess.  
Her mother must have left in a hurry again. All her make up was all over the sink and   
the floor was litered with what she thought would have to be a dirty towel.   
She let out an exasperated sigh and walked quickly to her room,  
slamming the door. "Not that anyone would even hear." She muttered as she  
marched to her desk, pulled out her copy of Jane Eyre from a drewer and  
sat on her bed to read. Though she realized she couldn't concentrate.  
She let out a little shriek in frustration. After calming herself down,  
she looked at her bag. She got up and pulled out the Castle of Dreams  
out of her bag and began to read that instead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merlin looked at Serenity carefully. "You think you can master this spell  
in just a day, Serenity?" Asked Merlin. Serenity frowned, but looked  
up at Merlin. She nodded with determination, and Merlin smiled.  
Serenity closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.  
Very slowly, a shimmer of lights began to appear before her and then  
a bright flash of light filled the room and before Serenity appeared  
a white rose. She smiled triumphantly and looked at her master.  
Merlin smiled and nodded. "Very good, Serenity. You have been blessed  
with a gift." Told Merlin.  
"What shall we do next...Master?" Asked Serenity.  
"We shall do something more tricky than this. I shall teach you, how to  
call up your sword." Merlin said with a smile.  
He walked towards Serenity. "You will need to concentrate more than last  
time. Now, as you concentrate,  
this is the spell that you must chant silently," began Merlin.  
He looked ahead of him and his face grew serious.  
"Beware evil, beware darkness. Sword of light,  
appear at my sight." Told Merlin.  
Serenity swallowed and then nodded.  
She closed her eyes tightly and focused on the spell.  
'Beware evil, beware darkness. Sword of light, appear at my sight!'  
She thought and opened her eyes. Before her, was the Golden Era.  
She smiled. "Did I do well, Master?" She asked.   
Merlin let out a laugh, "You did very well, Serenity!" Complimented Merlin. Serenity beamed.   
"This next one, will be harder. Focus on this one." Warned Merlin. Serenity nodded.  
"This spell will enable you to summon the stone of power." Told Merlin.  
Serenity looked confused.  
"What is the stone of power, may I ask, Master?" Asked Serenity.  
"The stone of power is a stone used by every Chosen one.  
Though I'm afraid, I cannot put up a demonstration for you, for I  
cannot summon the stone. Only the Chosen ones are able to summon the  
stone of power." Explained Merlin. Serenity nodded slowly,  
as she tried to understand what her mentor just told her.  
"The spell is as follows, Stone of might, Ancient gem,  
Emerge to the light, to help this chosen soul."  
Serenity began to close her eyes, though before she did,  
Endymion walked into the room.  
She felt nervous, but was determined to stay focused.  
'Stone of might, ancient gem. Emerge to the light, to help  
this chosen soul.' As she opened her eyes, she was half blinded by  
an intense light coming from...the stone of power.  
Serenity gasped at the golden gem. Merlin smiled with satisfication.  
And even Endymion was speechless.  
"It's beautiful, master." Gushed Serenity.  
"Take it, Serenity." Urged Merlin.  
With hesitation, Serenity reached for the stone.  
And as she held it in the palm of her hand, the light diminished  
and disappeared, leaving only a smooth gem in her palm.  
She looked at Merlin in horror, afraid that she had caused the stone to  
stop shining. Though Merline gave her a reassuring look,  
"It stops shining after it is touched by the Chosen one,  
Serenity. Do not be afraid." Assured Merlin.  
Serenity nodded and smiled brightly. "Very well done, Serenity."  
Praised Endymion. Serenity blushed, though kept on smiling.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"You did well, Serenity. Better than Endymion did at his first course  
in sorcery." Teased Merlin, looking at Endymion who suddenly turned red.  
Serenity giggled,  
"Do not worry, I am not so good in fighting." Told Serenity.  
"And yet you beat him today." Reminded Merlin.  
Endymion rolled his eyes. "Master, must you make fun of me in front  
of this lovely lady?" Asked Endymion.  
Serenity began to blush again and Merlin began to laugh at the two.  
  
After a week...  
  
Serenity visited her mother, the day after her first sorcery practice.  
She simply told her mother that she was leaving, without further  
explanations. Her mother was puzzled, but knowing her daughter's  
stubborn mind, she let Serenity go. After a week of learning new  
spells and practicing her new magic skills and even  
sword fighting with Endymion, Serenity looked much happier than before.  
Though one day, after yet another course in magic,  
Merlin thought it was time for Serenity to learn how to use magic  
in terms of fighting. "Using magic for fighting?" Asked Serenity.  
Merlin nodded. "It is the ways of the Chosen ones.  
Let us go outside, my apprentice and I will show you." Told Merlin.  
Serenity complied. Once they were outside, Merlin clasped his hands  
together and closed his eyes. "Angin!" He shouted and a blast of  
strong wind came out of his hands. Serenity watched in awe.  
"This is one to create a storm. It is best done when you are in a  
desperate situation." Told Merlin. He held up both his hands high above  
his head and shouted, "Topan!"  
As he did so, a whirlwind appeared before him and moved slowly  
to a nearby tree and began to pick it up in the air and threw it  
somewhere else. Serenity's eyes widened in surprise.  
"You practice on those two, Serenity." Told Merlin.  
Serenity nodded obediently.  
She clasped her hand together, as Merlin showed her and closed her eyes.  
"Angin!" She shouted and a blast of wind, stronger than Merlin's flew  
out of her hand. Endymion, who had came outside to watch raised an  
eyebrow. She then held up both her hands and shouted, "Topan!"  
A whirlwind, bigger and stronger that the one Merlin summoned  
appeared and picked up three trees and threw them even further away from  
their places. Merlin smiled with satisfication,  
"Your powers are developing fast, Serenity." He commented.  
And then held up a hand to another tree. "Kilat!"  
The tree was struck down by a bolt of blue light.  
Serenity didn't waste her time.  
She held up a hand in front of her and shouted, "Kilat!"  
A silver beam flew out of her hand and knocked...  
a whole row of trees down.  
Serenity's eyes widened in disbelief, Endymion's jaw dropped,  
and Merlin chuckled at the two and their surprised expressions.  
"M-master!"Stammered Serenity.  
"I destroyed those trees! That's awful!" She cried out.  
Merlin smiled softly. "That is the beauty of being a Chosen one,"  
began Merlin. "Because what you can destroy, you can also heal."  
He finished.  
"You have to hold up your hand and say, 'Golden Beam Healing'"  
Merlin instructed. Serenity did as she was told and immediately, the  
fallen trees began to move and was restored to their previous positions.  
Serenity let out a sigh of relief, seeing the restored scene.  
Though as this was going on, Apollo swooped down from the sky.  
"Merlin!" Shouted the golden falcon.  
"What is it, Apollo?" Asked Merlin.  
"News from Camelot! King Arthur wishes to see you.  
It's terribly important!" Exclaimed Apollo.  
Merlin grew serious in an instant.  
"I shall leave at once." He announced.  
As he turned to leave, he remembered about Serenity.  
"Serenity, I must go. Though I see no point for you to stop your  
training. Endymion will train you." Told Merlin.  
"Me?" Asked Endymion. Merlin nodded.  
"I want Serenity to learn the attacks as soon as possible."  
Spoke Merlin. Endymion nodded. Merlin walked into the castle, took a  
horse from the castle's stables and left with Apollo.  
Serenity watched them leave with confusion.  
"Why was Merlin summoned by the King, Endy?" Asked Serenity.  
After a week of living together, Serenity had grown accustomed to  
calling Endymion, 'Endy'. And Endymion had even started to call  
Serenity by 'Sere'. Endymion frowned.  
"I am not certain, Sere. I've never seen the master this worried before."  
Told Endymion.  
"Has he been called to the palace often?" Questioned Serenity.  
Endymion nodded, "Though usually, the King would send a messanger and  
it wouldn't be Apollo that comes with the news. It must be big."  
Endymion spoke. Though he turned to Serenity and smiled reassuringly.  
"Don't worry about that, Sere. Let's practice on your magic attacks  
instead!" Exclaimed Endymion. Serenity nodded with a smile.  
  
After an hour of practice...  
  
Serenity held her sword tightly and then shouted, "Golden Assault!"  
Her sword lit up and bright lights collected on the sword and with a  
brighter golden light, a beam escaped through the sword and the big  
boulder that Serenity aimed at exploded.  
"Well done!" Praised Endymion. Serenity bowed gracefully and grinned.  
"Excellent! You've mastered most of the magic attacks in just an hour!"  
Exclaimed Endymion.  
"How long did it take you to learn what I've learnt?"  
Asked Serenity, putting her sword away.  
Endymion looked sheepish. "Um, actually...It took me a week to remember  
them all." He said.  
Serenity looked surprised and then giggled.  
"No, really Endy, how long did it really take you?" Asked Serenity.  
Endymion flushed. "I told you all ready, it took me a week  
to learn everything." He spoke. Serenity burst into a fit of giggles.  
"Why, the mighty Endymion took a week to learn a couple of simple  
spells?" Teased Serenity. Endymion frowned.  
"Ha,ha,ha! Very funny, Sere!" He exclaimed.  
"Oh, Endy! I'm just teasing!" Serenity said between her giggling.  
Endymion narrowed his eyes. "You may be better at magic and sword fighting,  
but I'd always beat you..." Endymion didn't finish.  
"Beat me at what?" Asked Serenity when he didn't continue.  
"At catch!" he suddenly exclaimed and started chasing after Serenity.  
She let out a loud shriek and tried to run away from him. Though it  
didn't take long for Endymion to tackle her to the ground and started  
to tickle her. "Stop it!" She shouted, as she laughed.  
"Not until you say i'm the best!" Teased Endymion.  
"Never!" Shrieked Serenity. "You're the worst!" She shouted, laughing.  
"Why you!" He shouted and the two stayed that way until Serenity  
finally gave in. "All right, all right!" She shouted, rather  
breathless from all the laughing. "Say it then." Ordered Endymion.  
Serenity pouted, but complied. "Endy, you're the best." She  
muttered. Endymion smiled in triumph and released his death  
grip from the girl. "Though I still say you can't beat me at  
sword fighting!" Serenity exclaimed and ran as fast as she could towards  
the castle. Not having a strength left, Endymion just laughed as Serenity  
retreated to the castle, where she can be safe from his deadly clutches...  
or at least, safe from his tickling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She smiled as she closed her book. Endymion and Serenity seemed to be the  
perfect couple. She sighed in content, forgetting all her problems and  
what made her upset in the first place. She wished she was in Serenity's  
position. It would have been so wonderful to have a friend like Endymion.  
Though it seemed that the two would be more than just friends in the end.  
She looked out her window and realized it was getting dark. She better  
cook dinner or her mother might just throw a fit like last time. She winced,  
remembering her mother's red face as she shouted at her.  
Shuddering a little, she walked slowly downstairs, reluctantly leaving  
her fantasy world behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ah, and Aya-chan strikes again!  
  
He,he,he! Got that right, Alex-chan!! Send flames (which will be deleted, but  
if it's funny, I might just save it), comments etc. to my e-mail:  
kawaii_lady@fushigiyuugi.net or just review on this page.   
Smiles, sunlight and luvs,   
Cahaya-chan =)  
  
"Life is a quest to gain the knowledge and courage one needs to survive." 


	5. First combat

AN: We finally know more about the enemy in this serie and he actually  
makes an appearance!! Wow!! At last, we know who this person is!!   
King Arthur makes an appearance as well,  
though there wouldn't be any Guinevere or Lancelot here. I'm only  
going to use Arthur on this one. And of course, Merlin. Oh yeah,  
thanks to Alex-chan, my Imouto!! Luv ya girl! And here's the story...  
  
'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'  
Through   
your   
eyes  
'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'  
  
Part 5: First combat  
By: Lady of Earth or Cahaya-chan   
Edited by: Alex-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is (c) of Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Serenity kept looking out the window, trying to see any sign of Merlin.  
Endymion, who was reading a book, looked up and smiled at the girl.  
"He will come when whatever issue is settled in Camelot, Sere." He told.  
Serenity looked at him and half glared at him.  
"I'm concerned because as you've said before, the Master has never been  
called to the palace in such a manner!" Exclaimed Serenity.  
Endymion laughed at her. She placed her hands on her hips.  
"Endy, I think of this as a serious matter!" She shouted.  
"Easy, Sere! Merlin can take care of himself." Assured Endymion,  
raising his eyebrows in surprise at Serenity's recent outburst.  
Though just after he had spoken, Serenity heard the sound of a  
galloping horse. Her eyes flew back to the dark landscape, only  
to see a sillhuette of a horse and rider. "Endy!" Exclaimed  
Serenity. Endymion got up and walked to the stables, with  
Serenity at his heels. The two got to the stables just  
as Merlin dismounted from Storm, one of the horses in the stables.  
"Waiting for me, I see." Teased Merlin. Serenity blushed as  
Endymion smiled at her teasingly. "We were worried, Master." Explained  
Serenity. "You mean YOU were worried." Corrected Endymion.  
Serenity glared at him. "All right, *I* was worried. Though HE  
was annoying!" Announced Serenity. Merlin chuckled.  
"How was the rest of the training?" Asked Merlin.  
"It went very well, Master. Endy even admitted that he's nothing  
compared to me!" Serenity said in a mock serious voice.  
"What? I said no such thing!" Exclaimed Endymion just as Serenity  
began to giggle. "Why you little..." he began, narrowing his  
eyes. "All right, you two. Save you energy for tomorrow." Advised  
Merlin. Serenity looked at him, confused. "What are we going to do  
tomorrow, master?" She asked.  
"Tomorrow,"began Merlin, looking at both of them.  
"We will leave for Camelot." He informed them. The two exchanged looks.  
"Camelot?" They asked. Merlin nodded.  
"It seemed that the King needs our assitance." Told Merlin.  
"We are glad to assist our King." Spoke Endymion.  
"I would have said the same thing, if I wasn't so confused." Admitted  
Serenity. Merlin laughed. "You will understand everything tomorrow,  
my dear. When we go to, Camelot." Said Merlin, leading them off to the  
castle.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Rise and shine!" Announced Apollo, rather cheerfully. Using his right  
wing, he somehow lifted off the cover off of Serenity's bed. Serenity  
groaned, as she reached for her cover and for a book to hit Apollo  
with. "Go away." She muttered, her eyes still closed.  
Apollo ducked just in time. "Serenity, we are leaving for Camelot  
today!" Apollo reminded her. Serenity's eyes flew open and  
she jumped out of bed. Literally throwing Apollo out of her room, she  
took a quick shower and got dressed as quickly as she could.  
She was at the dining table in less than ten minutes. Endymion's  
eyebrows rose teasingly at her. She just gave him a glare.  
"Good morning." Greeted Serenity. Merlin smiled.  
"Good morning, Serenity." He said, returning her greeting.  
"When will we be leaving?" Asked Serenity.  
"As soon as we finish breakfast." Replied Merlin.  
Serenity nodded, though as she looked at the plate of food before  
her, she couldn't eat. "Don't you want to eat, Serenity?" Asked  
Apollo as he flew down, apparently forgiving Serenity all ready for  
throwing him out of her room. "I'm not hungry." Serenity said with  
a forced smile. "You have to eat, Sere. You won't survive our trip  
to Camelot if you don't." Pointed out Endymion. Serenity sighed.  
"My stomach is in knots! I can't force any food down!" Complained  
Serenity. Endymion watched her with amusement. She surprised him every  
day.  
The longer he spent with her, the more little secrets he finds out about  
her.  
Merlin handed a fresh apple to Serenity. "You can eat this now, but  
if you can't I'll make sure we pack some for our journey." Told Merlin.  
Serenity smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Master." She said.  
Merlin got up, picked up some apples from a bowl in the kitchen and  
placed them inside a bag he carries around. "We shall leave now."  
He announced. They walked to the stables. Endymion walked to his horse,  
Midnight and pat him on the nose. "How are you, boy?" He asked.  
The horse gave a loud sound and Endymion laughed, as if he understood.  
Serenity looked at him curiously. "Endymion is talking to Midnight,  
Serenity." Explained Merlin. Serenity looked at him in wonder.  
"Is that a gift master, or can anyone do it?" Asked Serenity.  
Merlin chuckled. "Yes, it is a gift and any Chosen one can do it."  
Told Merlin. "Will you teach me, Master?" Asked Serenity.  
"You will learn in due time." Spoke Merlin. Serenity looked  
disappointed. Merlin laughed, "Do not worry my dear! You shall  
learn it soon!" He exclaimed. Serenity brightened.  
Merlin led her towards a beautiful brown horse. It had a crescent moon  
on the left side of its neck. "This is Crescent. I don't think you've  
seen her before." Merlin told Serenity as he pat the horse.  
Serenity shook her head and admired the horse. "She certainly is  
beautiful." Gushed Serenity.  
"Do you like her?" Asked Merlin. Serenity nodded.  
"Yes!" She said in almost a hushed voice.  
"She's yours, Serenity." Told Merlin. Serenity's eyes sparkled in  
excitement. "Really?" She asked. Merlin nodded.  
And without a moment of hesitation, she picked up a saddle and put  
it on Crescent, who seemed to be friendly with her.  
Serenity giggled and mounted her horse. How she managed Endymion and  
Merlin would never know, as her dress was long. Though she managed  
and sat on Crescent gracefully, admiring her.  
"Ready?" Asked Endymion from Midnight's back. Serenity nodded.  
"We shall take the normal route, Endymion." Merlin instructed.  
"Yes, master." Spoke Endymion. And then he turned to look at  
Serenity. "Race you!" He said, with a teasing smile and  
urged Midnight to go faster. As Endymion and Midnight broke into  
a run, Serenity let out a loud laugh and she and Crescent  
ran after them. Merlin shook his head at the two and even  
Apollo let out what seemed to be a chuckle.  
  
After two long hours of travelling...  
  
Serenity and Endymion were still exchanging private laughs  
with one another, forgetting completely about Merlin and  
Apollo, who watched them with interest. "They have a connection.  
They are unlike the others." Commented Apollo. Merlin nodded.  
Though he looked sadly at the two. "And they don't know what lies  
ahead, Apollo. That saddens me the most." Merlin told his companion.  
"It is the wills of the Gods, Merlin. You are here to make sure they  
fight and that they succeed. Even though it's all up to them."  
Spoke Apollo. Merlin nodded. They were interrupted by a loud gasp  
from Serenity. Merlin looked up and smiled. The girl was speechless  
by the beautiful view of Camelot. They've finally arrived.  
"Magnificent view, isn't it?" Asked Merlin as he and Storm  
went over to Serenity and Endymion. "I've seen this view a thousand  
times and still, it captures me everytime I see it." Endymion spoke.  
"It's beautiful. I can't find words to describe it." Whispered Serenity.  
"Arthur wanted this castle to be perfect. He sent for the best  
builders around. And the years of hard work finally paid off." Merlin  
told.  
"My father used to tell me, that he wishes he could find a jar big enough  
to scoop the view in and keep it with him always, so he can see it  
anytime  
and share it with me." Serenity said, as her eyes began to sparkle with  
unspilled tears. "Beautiful words, Serenity." Merlin said with a soothing  
voice. "My father always found a way to make things sound more  
beautiful."  
Serenity said with a sad sigh. "We must go on now, the King is waiting."  
Urged Apollo. Serenity gave a scowl. "You know Apollo, you have no  
appreciation of the beauty that is before us." Serenity scolded.  
"I do appreciate it! But I don't want to fly around here all day!"  
Apollo exclaimed in defense. Merlin and Endymion began to laugh as  
Serenity and Apollo began a shouting match.  
  
As they were nearing the gates of Camelot, they went to a halt.  
"Who goes there?" Shouted two guards.  
"It is I, Merlin, I've come to see King Arthur. He wanted to meet  
my two apprentices" Said Merlin. The two guards nodded and shouted  
for the gates to be opened. As the gates opened slowly, Serenity  
watched in wonder as she and the others stepped into a new world, the  
world of Camelot. People were all around with children playing and  
laughing. Men and women working and even some guards going by.  
As they dismounted, a stable boy took care of the horses while  
they waited for one of the knights to let them in. Serenity looked  
on to see the castle. She remembered her father would try and decribe  
it to her. And what she saw fitted her father's description perfectly.  
"Merlin, I see you've made it." A deep voice called out, startling  
Serenity out of her little day dream. She saw a man with short blond  
hair and light green eyes wearing royal clothing and a crown  
come down the steps that leads inside to the King's throne room.  
Endymion and Merlin bowed while Serenity gave a curtsey.  
"Endymion, it's been a while since I last saw you!" Exclaimed the  
King. Endymion smiled. "It has been a while, sire." He said politely.  
"And who is this, Merlin?" Asked Arthur, looking at Serenity.  
"This is Serenity, my King. My newest apprentice. She is the new  
Chosen one." Merlin explained. Arthur turned serious.  
"I'm glad you've found her. Shade's attacks across the country side  
has worsened." Arthur told.  
"We best go in, my King. For this is something we must discuss behind  
closed doors." Merlin said.  
  
The King's throne room...  
  
"I have yet to explain Shade to Serenity, your Majesty." Merlin informed.  
Arthur looked at him in shock. "I thought you prepared her for her task!  
If she is the Chosen one, she should know all about Shade and his  
evil schemes. As well as how to fight a black dragon." Arthur said.  
Serenity's eyes widened and her gaze flew to Merlin. "Master?" She  
managed to choke out. "I am sorry that I haven't told you everything  
about a Chosen one's mission, my dear." Merlin apologized.  
"I must fight a black dragon?" Serenity asked, trying to gain control  
of her voice. "Yes. A Chosen one's duty is to protect Camelot from  
creatures of the darkness as well as the evil doers, such as Shade."  
Explained Endymion, giving Serenity a reassuring smile.  
"Who is Shade? If you don't mind me asking, Master?" Serenity asked.  
Merlin looked at the King. "Shade is an evil sorcerer. He possess  
great powers that was given to him by his Master." Merlin began.  
"His Master did not know of Shade's evil plan to take over Camelot  
nor did he know that Shade is consulting the dark forces.  
By the time Shade learnt everything, he turned his back from  
the good and plotted against the King. He practiced hard and used  
his powers to summon evil creatures, thus creating the black  
dragons." Explained Merlin.  
"How did he create the dragons? I know that ordinary dragons are  
actually peaceful creatures. They will not attack unless they are  
threatened." Serenity said.  
"We are not certain how he did it. His ways are still to mysterious."  
Arthur told. Then Serenity's mind seemed to clear from whatever  
mist that surrounded her mind, most likely the surprise and shock  
of finding that she must fight a black dragon. "Master, Shade's  
teacher, his Master...He's you isn't he?" Serenity asked slowly.  
Merlin sighed deeply, Arthur kept his frown and Enymion looked  
down. "Quite right, my dear." Merlin said, voice faltering a little.  
"Then as a Chosen one, I will work hard and will do my best to stop  
his evil ways." Serenity said. The three men looked at the girl  
in surprise. Her blue eyes shone brightly. And as the sunshine poured  
in from the window, engulfing her, it seemed as if she shone brighter  
than the sunlight. Endymion gulped, finally seeing Serenity's true  
beauty. She was not only beautiful from the outside and both inner  
and outer beauty shone at the same time, leaving his quite breathless  
from the sight. Though as he looked again, at her golden hair,  
clear blue eyes and red lips, he soon find himself...in love...with her?  
He tried to shake the thought out of his mind, but it seemed to stick  
like glue. And as he looked at her once more, he knew his thought  
was true. He was in love with her. In fact, he fell in love with her  
the first time he saw her. At the time, she looked so helpless and  
all he wanted to do was protect her. And when he carried her because  
she was tired, he was reluctant to put her down when she said she could  
walk again. And the week the spent together, he kept on pushing the  
feeling away. Kept on telling himself that it was nothing more than  
love someone would feel for a younger sister. But no, he didn't love  
Serenity like a younger sister. His love for her was more than that,  
far more. His thoughts, however, was instantly drowned by a loud  
shout that came from outside. The four people in the throne room rushed  
to the window, only to gasp at the black dragon that was causing a  
havoc outside. Endymion and Serenity exchange quick looks and then rushed  
outside. Merlin was quite surprised by their actions, but then smiled.  
Serenity was learning fast.  
  
As Serenity and Endymion rushed towards the open space, outside of the  
castle, the dragon seemed to be waiting for them. It flapped its wings,  
but stayed at the same spot in the air. Serenity looked up and she  
and the creature seemed to exchange challenging looks.  
'Beware evil, beware darkness. Sword of light, appear at my sight.'  
The Golden Era appeared instantly at Serenity's hand.  
'Silver light, clear destiny; appear before me.'  
Endymion too, was ready with the Silver Destiny in his hand.  
The dragon seemed to accept the challenge as he began to swoop  
down at high speed towards Serenity. Everyone who was watching stared  
in horror. And for an instant, Endymion felt fear taking over him,  
as he watched Serenity. Though the girl not once flinch nor did she  
look frightened. She aimed carefully and then shouted, "Golden Assault!"  
The sword began to glow and lights seemed to gather around it, making  
it glow in a brighter golden light. A golden beam escaped from the sword  
and it flew with great speed towards the unsuspecting dragon, that  
did not realize its time was nearing. As the beam hit the dragon,  
it exploded and the blue sky lit up to a golden color before  
it diminished and was once again blue. It took everyone a while before  
they could understand what happened. When they finally did, a loud cheer  
was heard, startling Serenity. She turned to see a crowd of people  
cheering for her and Endymion smiling. And she saw the King, who nodded  
with admiration and her Master who smiled with pride. She too, smiled.  
For this was her first combat and she finished it well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked at her text book and back again at her teacher. His lips  
were moving, that she could see, but she couldn't quite make out  
what he was saying. As if what he said sounded so foreign to her.  
She wanted to scream in frustration, but she merely closed her eyes  
and tried her best to concentrate. She opened her eyes and focus.  
Finally, the words seem familiar again and she could hear what her  
teacher was talking about. But she nearly winced. Unification of  
Germany? Yuck! She nearly stuck her tongue out. She hated history.  
It was so boring. They have finished Italy and now proceeded to Germany.  
And from what she heard, they might be discussing more on the  
First World War. She nearly groaned, but caught herself. All she needed  
to do was to last for another...five minutes. That shouldn't be hard.  
Though hearing her teacher lecturing on and on about Bismark, she wanted  
the bell to ring and end her misery. Though as she stole a glance at her  
opened backpack, her eyes widened. She didn't recall bringing her book to  
school. She read it the night before, but remembered leaving it on her  
desk. How did it end up in her bag? Though as her teacher began to talk  
of homework for tomorrow, she forced herself to forget how the book  
ended up in her bag and wrote down her task.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the dark hills far away from Camelot...  
  
"Curse this girl!" Shouted a deep voice. Shade hit his table as hard  
as possible. He was using one of his spy ravens to watch the scene  
at Camelot. His dark hair covered parts of his eyes, as he pushed  
the hair back roughly. His dark purple eyes shone brightly.  
Whispers seemed to fill his dark lair as his anger built up.  
How could his creation be defeated by a mere girl? He knew Endymion and  
Merlin could destroy one of his ordinary dragons, that was why he sent  
one of his strongest this time. But it seemed that now a girl had showed  
up and is trying to oppose him. "Me? She's trying to challenge me?"  
He asked. He laughed. "She will *never* win! I will send my strongest  
one next time. I will make stronger creatures. The dark powers won't  
fail me! They never fail me!" He shouted. He marched angrily to  
a couldron of some sort and poured various items into it, as well as  
reciting spells. A cloud of smoke appeared from the couldron, showing  
the scene where Serenity defeated the dragon. He was startled as he  
realized she was holding the Golden Era. "So," he began.  
"This girl is the Chosen one." He said, narrowing his eyes.  
"Well, then that's unlucky for her. Because it means her fate is written  
and she will die by my hands." He then took out more items and  
poured them into the couldron. Not long after, it began to bubble and  
flashes of lights seemed to shoot out. He smiled darkly as a form crawled  
out. "Excellent," he whispered. "Most excellent."  
He then burst into a fit of laughter, that echoed throughout his lair.  
  
So, how was that one? Reviews onegai?  
Remember, they keep the stories going!!   
Peace, sunshine and luvs,   
Cahaya-chan ^-^   
  
"Life is a quest to gain the knowledge and courage one needs to survive." 


	6. Flight of Pegasus

AN: Here's Chapter 6 of Through your eyes!! BTW minna, don't forget  
to read "Golden Children" a fic I'm co-writing with Chibi Acky or Garnet!  
  
'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'  
Through  
your  
eyes  
'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'  
Part 6: Flight of Pegasus  
By: Lady of Earth or Cahaya   
E-mail: kawaii_lady@fushigiyuugi.net  
Edited by: Alex-chan  
  
"Aku tak akan kesepian, sebab kau akan selalu berada di sampingku."  
Unknown  
Trans: I'll never be lonely because you'll always be by my side.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, sorry. Wrong address. I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
***********************  
  
"No, Serenity, you must focus!" Exclaimed Merlin for the upteenth  
time. Serenity was exhausted; Merlin had made her repeat the attack  
many times and it seems as if he had nothing good to say about her  
that day. After her first successful battle, the training became more  
and more intense and she had to spar with Endymion or Merlin every  
day. Apollo saw how exhausted the girl was but made no move to tell  
Merlin, as though Apollo might disobey Merlin at times, training was  
the only thing he dare not step into. Merlin took trainings very  
seriously and woe befalls on those who don't find it serious. After  
seeing Serenity wipe the sweat from her forehead and tried to keep  
her balance, though she looked close to fainting, it was Endymion  
who took action.  
  
"Master, do you not think it is time Serenity took a  
break?" Asked Endymion. Merlin frowned.  
  
"Break? She needs to learn this!" He exclaimed.  
  
"It will do her no good if she has no energy. Master, she's close to  
passing out. Let her have a rest." Told Endymion. Merlin thought for  
a moment and sighed.  
  
"You are right. I got caught up with my own worries and didn't even think of Serenity."   
He agreed. He walked to the girl, who was struggling to keep standing.   
He took her hand and was about to lead her to the castle when Endymion shook his head.  
  
"I'll take her." He said, just as Serenity collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Serenity!" Exclaimed Apollo. But the girl had fallen unconscious.  
  
The exhaustion for the past week had been to much for her. As  
Endymion carried her to the castle, Apollo gave Merlin a slightly  
disapproving look. "What's wrong with you? I know you are worried,  
but there is no need to take it all out on her!" Exclaimed Apollo.  
It was the first time he had ever risen his voice to Merlin and he  
was quite surprised.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do owe her an apology." Merlin  
said.  
  
"Yes, you do...and I think a couple of days rest might be in  
order. We don't want her to fall ill now, do we?" Asked Apollo.  
Merlin nodded. Then he suddenly smiled. "I know EXACTLY what she  
needs!"  
  
***********************  
  
Serenity didn't remember what happened but all she could think about was  
that she had never been so tired in her whole life. When she opened her  
eyes, and she had to use a lot of energy to do this task alone, she was  
surprised to see Endymion sitting by her bed.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked immediately, when he had seen she had woken up.   
She tried to nod, but found that her head felt as if it was filled with lead.  
"Yes." She managed to say, "What happened?" Her voice was sounding weak.  
"You passed out at training." Explained Endymion. Serenity's eyes widened.  
  
"No! I didn't!" She exclaimed, rising to a sitting position but found  
that the world was spinning as she had done this too quickly. With great  
care, Endymion made her lie back down. "You were tired. Don't worry,  
Master wasn't angry. In fact, he feels terrible." Endymion informed.  
  
"Terrible? Why?" Asked Serenity.  
  
"Because he made you practice without any rest these couple of weeks."  
Explained Endymion. "Well, it had been really tough lately. I guess the  
amount of work really took a lot of my energy." Serenity said, blushing  
slightly.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed. You did more than any ordinary person  
could have handled and still did it well." Endymion said, surprising  
Serenity.  
"But Master said I didn't do it right." She said softly.  
  
"Master didn't say you weren't doing it right. He said you weren't  
doing it good enough. Good enough in his standards that is."  
Serenity sighs. "I don't know who's worse, our Master or my mother."  
She said. Endymion looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, they both seem to enjoy seeing me overexhert myself." She told,  
but she was smiling. Endymion ruffled the top of her head gently.  
  
"Get some rest, Sere." He told, before kissing her forehead.  
  
"OK, Endy." Serenity said, though she blushed ever so slightly  
when he had kissed her forehead.  
  
***********************  
  
Serenity woke up the next morning feeling much better. She had fallen  
asleep the whole day before and by that day, she felt well enough to  
start training again. Though when she woke up, she found that no one  
was at the castle. Puzzled, she walked outside, hoping to find some  
answers. She gasped as she stepped outside the castle gates. Merlin,  
Apollo and Endymion were outside tending to a....Pegasus! She had never  
seen one in her life before. She had heard many stories from people  
who were fortunate enough to see one. It was magnificent. It was the size  
of any normal horse, except for the silver color and the magnificent white  
wings.  
  
"Serenity!" Exclaimed Apollo upon seeing her.  
  
"Good morning!" She greeted with a smile. Endymion smiled slyly.  
  
"Good morning? Good afternoon is more like it!" He teased. Serenity looked  
puzzled. "What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's two in the afternoon, my dear." Told Merlin. Serenity's eyes widened  
and she began to blush. Never in her life had she woken up later than eight.  
And now, she had probably broken the record. Merlin chuckled at her rosy  
face.  
  
"My dearest girl, you were exhausted yesterday, I'm surprised you  
didn't sleep through today as well." Merlin told. Though it only made  
Serenity blush a redder shade. Serenity turned her attention back to the  
Pegasus, though her cheeks were still warm. It seemed as if it was hurt.  
  
"Is it a real Pegasus?" She asked. Merlin nodded.  
  
"I found it at the field yesterday." He informed.  
  
"It looks like it's hurt." Serenity said with concern.  
  
"We don't know what's wrong with it. We've checked everything. It seems all  
right." Endymion told. Serenity walked closer to the creature. She was  
entranced by its beauty. She stroked its mane gently and was surprised to  
find it as soft as silk. While stroking its fur gently, she checked with  
careful eyes for any sign of anything that might have caused the creature  
to be in pain. And by the time she had reached the right back leg, she saw  
something odd. Very carefully, she leaned over to see and saw that there was  
something poking out of it leg. She saw that the area around it was slightly  
red.  
  
"Master! Look at this!" She exclaimed. Merlin walked towards Serenity  
and saw what Serenity pointed to. He then turned to Endymion. "Put a spell  
over him. I need to examine it." He told. Endymion nodded.  
"Sweet sleep I call upon thee. In deep and painless slumber be."  
Very carefully, the Pegasus laid down on the grass and closed its eyes.  
After certain it was fast asleep, Merlin re-examined its right hind leg.  
And quickly pulled out what seemed to be a long thorn that was stuck there.  
Blood began to pour out of the wound.  
  
"Oh dear!" Exclaimed Apollo.  
  
"Endymion! Go inside to get something to treat this poor creature's wound!"  
Ordered Merlin, but Endymion had already rushed inside. Seeing the blood,  
Serenity was alarmed. It had reminded her of the servant that came home with  
her father's lifeless body. She also remembered the blood. And it made her  
shiver. Without thinking, she reached for the wound and whispered the words,  
  
"Both pain and love are real, with my care let this wound heal."  
  
Slowly, the blood stopped flowing and the wound had vanished without a trace.  
Serenity smiled softly, while Apollo and Merlin could only stare in silence.  
By the time Endymion got back, the Pegasus was awake and Serenity was stroking  
it gently while Merlin watched in puzzlement.  
  
"What happens to him now?" Asked Serenity.  
  
"Well, we can't let him go just yet. He needs a little rest." Told Merlin.  
Serenity was still stroking the Pegasus, that was lead to the stables with  
the horses. It didn't seem to mind the other horses' presence, as it only  
paid attention to Serenity. It nuzzled Serenity gently and the girl giggled.  
  
"What should we call him?" Asked Endymion. Merlin thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Why don't you name him Serenity?" Asked Merlin.  
Serenity turned to Merlin, surprised. "Me?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"It was you who had healed him." He said. She looked at the Pegasus.  
  
"Well, what would you like to be called?" She asked. And to her utmost  
surprised, the Pegasus answered Any name from you will fit me, milady.  
Serenity let out a shriek. On instinct, Endymion lept forward and caught  
her before she fell. "H-he SPOKE to me!" She shouted. Merlin looked surprised,  
but the chuckled.  
  
"I guess you have learnt more than one new thing today, my  
dear." He told. Serenity looked puzzled and she turned to look at Endymion,  
who was smiling reassuringly at her.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes, you can now talk to any creature, Serenity." Told Merlin. Serenity  
brightened. "That's wonderful! I've always wanted-Wait a minute!" She exclaimed.  
She turned to Merlin. "Master, you know how to talk to an creature, how come  
YOU didn't ask him what was wrong with him before?" She asked, in a suspicious  
voice. Merlin looked uncomfortable for a brief moment, but regained control of  
himself.  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure how to ask him." He said. Serenity frowned.  
  
"How come I think that you're not telling me the truth, Master?" She asked.  
Because he isn't. The pegasus said. Serenity turned to him. [Note: by this time,  
when Serenity talks to any creature, no other human, except for Merlin and Endymion,  
can understand what she says.] :What do you mean?: She asked.  
  
Why don't you ask Merlin himself? Serenity turned to Merlin.  
  
"What did he mean by that, Master?" She questioned.  
  
"Another way of training you with new spells without letting Endymion know." Merlin  
said. Serenity looked and Endymion and he looked at her, then they both shook  
their heads. "Honestly Master!" Exclaimed Serenity.  
  
"Why on Gaia's name would you do that?" Asked Endymion.  
  
"You were worried that I was being too hard on her, so I thought this was my way  
of training her safely, without having you complaining." He told.  
  
"And that's why this pegasus here didn't respond when I asked him what was wrong?"  
Queried Endymion. Merlin nodded and Apollo, who had been nearby began to laugh his  
falcon laugh. Endymion looked annoyed, but the falcon continued to laugh. And soon,  
Serenity found it hard not to laugh too. Endymion turned to her and gave her  
a disapproving look, but it only made her laugh even harder. "Well, we still need a  
name for him." Merlin said. Serenity thought for a moment.  
  
"What about Sirius?" Asked Serenity. The pegasus was silent for a second.  
  
Sirius it is. He said. Serenity smiled, stroking its mane with great care.  
  
"Now, that would make me trade my wings to become a horse." Apollo joked.  
Sirius snorted at him.  
***********************  
Elsewhere...  
***********************  
Shade dropped in the last ingredient needed for his potion and smiled.  
  
"Perfect!" He exclaimed. "Just what I need to create my new army."  
Very slowly, a cloud of smoke rose from the couldron. It was midnight  
black and as thick as pea soup. The smoke rose into the air and was  
shifting. It started to form something. And becoming solid. Something  
black and scaly and its red eyes shone in the darkness of the cave.  
It had what seemed to be a horn, that doesn't point upwards but  
points to his back. Shade smiled and approached the creature.  
  
"Excellent. A new breed of Dark Dragons. But this one will be  
stronger...bigger...and," He paused as the creature let out a cry and  
began to shift its form. The wings buried deep in its body, there were  
arms and feet and its dark skin was turning to an olive colored...and  
lighter. Its eyes stayed the same color, but now it smiled coldly.  
A human smile. "More human." Finished Shade with a satisfied smirk.  
What used to be a dragon turned to him. It was wearing a dark cloak.  
  
"How may I serve you, Master?" He asked, its voice deep.  
  
"I shall call you...Drake." Shade announced. Drake bowed.  
For something not human, he was handsome...in human standards.  
Broad shoulders, well built, long dark hair tied up to a pony tail and  
his lips, though a cold smile was placed upon it, was very inviting.  
  
"Your mission is to infiltrate from the *inside*. If I know Merlin,  
he'd be searching for a new recruit to help his Chosen One." Shade  
told. "I understand that I will be that new recruit?" Asked Drake.  
Shade nodded.  
  
"Gain their trust. Be nice to them. Do all sort of  
revolting good stuff." Shade said, making a disgusted face and tossing  
his hand about. "And then kill the Chosen One." Finished Drake.  
  
"NO!" Shouted Shade, eyes flashing. Drake was taken back for a second.  
  
"Forgive me, Master. What is your plan then?" He asked.  
  
"The Chosen One will be killed by ME! YOU, can have her pitiful knight.  
With no knight, the Chosen One will have less power and Merlin can not  
come to her aid." Shade told. Drake nodded. "Oh and make sure you make  
her fall in love with you or something. If the Chosen One falls in love  
with someone else, the knight would always get so jealous." Shade said  
with amusement, obviously remembering something that had happened in  
the past.  
  
"Now be off!" Shade ordered, clapping his hands. Drake nodded,  
bowed and disappeared with a cloud of smoke. "The end is near, my dear  
Serenity." Shade said and his eyes glowed an unearthly color as he  
threw his head back and laugh. His laughter, echoing throughout the cave  
and echoing to the ears of a sleeping Serenity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She shivered. She felt as if he was there with her. And just to make  
sure, she looked around her bedroom. When she didn't see anything  
strange, she let out a sigh of relief. She paused for a moment,  
thinking. Why would there be anything strange? And why did she feel  
relieved when there was nothing strange? She giggled. The story must  
have toyed with her mind or something. After all, when Serenity had  
felt tired, she too had felt as if her bones were made out of lead.  
And all happiness and victories Serenity felt, she felt too. She  
shook her head.  
  
She had better stopped reading. The book was starting  
to have an effect on her. And with exams approaching, she wanted  
nothing in her mind. She sighed. The High School entrance exam would  
be hell. She had her heart set on going to Seinan High. She heard  
that the academics there was the best around. And she knew she wanted  
something challenging in her High School life. Or at least, work to  
drown her sorrows in. She looked at the cover of the book silently,  
the picture of the girl...obvously Serenity, had been on her mind.  
Who was the author of the book again? She looked at the spine.  
Jikanno Hineri.  
  
She frowned. Twist of Time? What a weird name!  
She looked for the Author's notes or biography on the author.  
She found a page marked Author's Biography but there was no picture.  
It only said, "To find your past, you must believe. To understand  
it, be one with it. And to conquer it, do better in the present."  
And then there were other books written by the author.  
  
The first Chosen, Successor of Serenity and a yet  
unreleased book, Unraveling: New Beginning.  
  
  
----------------------  
  
Note: The author of the book, I wrote in the second Chapter was Diana Ciel.  
And note, that the author is now Jikanno Hineri. A mistake?   
Hardly. They are just hints here and there of things to come.  
  
Extra notes:  
1.) In Chapter 2 I have already mentioned that one of the Lunar Craters is  
called Endymion. It's located in the Northern Part of the Moon, east of  
Mare Frigoris.  
2.)Through your eyes is based on the Animated Movie, Magic Sword: A quest  
to Camelot. That's possibly one of the only non-anime animated movie that  
I like. The only similarites this story has with the animation is probably  
the characters Merlin and King Arthur and the falcon, Apollo (in the movie  
the falcon was called Aiden) and the dragons.  
3.)The song that the title came from is in the soundtrack of Magic Sword  
and it's called Through your eyes, sung by Andrea Corr and Brian White  
The Soundtrack is very good as the songs are sung by Andrea Corr, Celine  
Dion and Leann Rimes (to name a few).  
4)And in case you're wondering, Serenity's attacks such as "Angin" and  
"Topan" is actually in the Indonesian language. I was going to use  
German or maybe Gaelic, but I thought I'd use a language that was  
NOT European at all. After all, I wanted to mix in something Asian into  
all the European mixture. :p  
  
Remember: Reviews to Cahaya-chan!!!! ----@  
  
"Surviving is a quest to gain the knowledge and courage one needs to live."  
- I had just realized that I've been typing this quote wrong for all of the   
previous chapters. ^^; 


End file.
